For many clients, purchasing sophisticated technical equipment including computerized numerical control machines such as CNC machines, production machinery, industrial plants, turbines, generators, passenger trains, vehicles, home entertainment devices and many more, an important aspect of their purchase decision is the initial investment necessary for acquiring such equipment. Especially complex and sophisticated computerized equipment tends to be very, costly so that some clients are reluctant to purchase because of the necessary high initial investment.